Nakama
by Zafrand
Summary: Oneshot::::****contains some spoilers***** Why?...because you're my friend…my family…I know you will protect them…protect her…even at the cost of my life….


**Author's Note: This has proven to be the hardest thing I've ever written. I'm going to go cry somewhere now….**

**-Zafrand**

Nakama

Gray stood, his body shaking as he stared across at the man he once called a friend. Tears stung his eyes and his heart ached as he stared at the image before him. Around him sat the rubble of the once proud town of Magnolia, its buildings burned to the ground. The citizens had ran in fear, the guild protecting them the best they could. Still some hadn't managed to escape.

Some, like the poor man clutched in Natsu's claws, had been too slow.

Natsu released his grip on the body, allowing it to collapse to the ground lifelessly. He slowly raised his clawed fingers to his lips, licking off the blood as it ran down his scaled hand and forearm. Natsu didn't break eye contact with Gray as he did this, allowing him to see the cold emptiness of his eyes.

Natsu had been completely lost to the transformation. The one patch of scales that Natsu had kept covered on his forearm, had spread over his body like an infection. The scales covered the right side of his face, curling around his eye and spreading into his hairline. It had also crossed his chest, spreading like fingers over his abs and down to his left hip. His left arm had also transformed like his right, scales covering his hand and his nails turning into talons. Two red leathery wings folded over his back and a thick red reptilian tail swished across the ground, curling around his legs, white spikes turning the small tip into a deadly weapon.

"Natsu" Gasped Gray, his voice breaking despite his best efforts.

_Don't. _Said a calm voice in his mind. It was Natsu's but not the Natsu before him. The Natsu in his head was the last remnant of his friend. The voice that had guided him to the creature and had told him how to defeat it. He wasn't sure how this piece of his friend had reached out to him, but only Gray could hear him. _It's not me, not really. I'm gone, Gray. This is all that's left of me._

"You're in there." Choked Gray. "Maybe…."

_I told you, no. _Said the voice, eerily calm. _You can't save me. _

"Don't give up." Said Gray. He wanted to shout the words, but he was finding it hard to find enough air. "That's what you always have told me. Why…why…."

_Because you know there's no other way. You've always known. You knew what I was. You tried to find a way to save me. You tried everything. Gray, you knew for a long time that you couldn't save me. You knew it would come to this. _

"I…" Gray took a deep breath. "Why me…" He asked for the thousandth time since he had learned Natsu was E.N.D..

Gray didn't try to stop the tears as he tapped into his magic, his hands coming together. The mark on his arm flared blue as his ice formed around his hands.

_You know why. _

Gray sobbed as he dashed forward. The ice formed into thick blades along his forearms. He fell into the fighting easily as he dodged Natsu's claws and slashed across his chest with his blade.

"I need to hear it…." He sobbed. "Tell me I'm not doing the wrong thing." He added as he slammed the reptilian tail into the ground, quickly freezing it before slashing over it with his blade and shattering it. E.N.D. roared in pain, lashing out with flamed claws.

_Gray…_Said the voice, sounding sad. _You need to do this. You're the only one who can. You're the only one with the power to stop this. _

Gray slashed across E.N.D.'s chest, leaving a deep gash that gushed freely. E.N.D. didn't seemed too fazed as it jumped forward, fire coating its body as it closed in for its attack.

_You know you have to do this, Gray. You know you have to destroy this thing I've become. You asked why…well, you know. You know it's your duty. It is your duty, not as a mage or a demon slayer. _

Gray sobbed again as he dodge E.N.D.'s claw and froze it.

_It's your duty because you're my friend…_

Gray swung around as E.N.D. stumbled back, clutching its slowly thawing claw, the demon's curse and the slayer's magic working against each other, and took the opening to slam his palm against the demon's other arm, freezing it as well. E.N.D. roared in outrage but Gray moved around him, dodging his furious attempts at attacking him.

_It's your duty because you're my family…_

Gray slammed his palm against E.N.D.'s thigh, the ice spreading rapidly to cover his leg.

_Because you're my nakama…._

Gray repeated the action, freezing E.N.D.'s other leg.

_I know you will protect them from me…You will protect her…from me…. _Natsu's voice broke and Gray sobbed because he knew he was talking about Lucy.

Gray slammed both palms against E.N.D.'s shoulders, the ice spreading from his fingertips and down the demon's body.

_You have to protect everyone, Gray. Even at this cost…if there was another way…but there's not. You have to do this, even at the cost of my life! _

Natsu's words filled his mind. Gray closed his eyes and for a moment he saw his friend smiling at him. Warmth spread through his weary bones and muscles, down to his heart. He felt his magic flare with an unusual yet familiar power. Tears poured down his cheeks as he jumped into the air.

_We'll do it together. _

Gray nodded, opening his eyes. He felt his arm raise, his body fall into a stance he knew was both his own and Natsu's. He felt the words before he even spoke them as the power flared around his hands.

"FIRE DRAGON'S FINAL RAGE!" He screamed, clasping both his hands together into a fist and aiming them at E.N.D.'s back. Both fire and ice erupted from his hands, curling over each other before forming together into a deadly ice spike with flames glowing powerfully in the center.

The attack landed true, the spike slicing easily through E.N.D.'s back before the fire erupted, burning E.N.D. from the inside until nothing but ash fell to the ground.


End file.
